owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigure Yukimi/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Norito Goshi A member of Guren's squad since he was 16 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. A joker and member of the prestigious Goshi family. Sayuri Hanayori A member of Guren's squad since she was 16 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She has an unrequited crush on Guren. She is often seen together with Shigure and Guren. She teaches class for the training students. She addresses Shigure as "Yuki." Shinya Hīragi A friend from her high school days. Adopted into the prestigious Hīragi family. They fight alongside one another when rescuing both hostages, and Guren when they are captured by vampires. Yūichirō Hyakuya One of Guren's Black Demon Series bearers. Shigure was sent to monitor him and his squads progress in their first extermination mission. She summons him for punishment when Shinoa's squad arrives late to the Ebina Rest Area. Guren Ichinose The leader of Shigure's squad and the Moon Demon Company, and a member of the prestigious Ichinose family. She cares deeply about Guren's well-being and tends to dote him with extreme loyalty as his retainers. Although Shigure is a quiet type, she does not speak often when around Guren, but would usually hang out with Sayuri. She appears willing to follow just about any order Guren gives her. Shigure would also sometimes praise her master's well thought-out plan right after he defeated the nineteenth progenitor, Mel Stefano. Shigure keeps her feelings of love for Guren to herself as unrequited. She wants to be useful for her master and knows that strength alone is not enough to support him whenever he is in trouble. This also goes along the line of wanting to bear the burden and sharing her master's pain alongside him. Guren is the only one who can break the cold gaze from Shigure whenever the two are around each other and would also cry about his injuries besides Sayuri. She would go so far as to disobey her master's order if necessary which demonstrates just how much she truly cares about him. Shigure is quite observant and keen about what turmoil Guren must be going through as she sees him struggling mentally. On the other hand, she is overly protective of Guren whenever someone tries to make fun of him and look down on him because of his family status. He was the one who rejected the idea of allowing her and Sayuri to participate in the Kiju experiment, but only himself should be the subject for it, caring for the well-being for his retainers. She supported him at the battle of Shinjuku by discreetly setting a kunai based trap around Mika when he was fighting Guren. She followed Guren's order and sprung the trap using her green wire to send a large array of her throwing knifes at Mika. Mito Jūjō Mito is a member of Guren's squad since she was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She appears to be tsundere toward Guren, but he is not interested. A member of the prestigious Jūjō family. Vampires Mikaela Hyakuya Shigure fights alongside Guren and Goshi against Mikaela in Shinjuku. She used her cursed gear as an entrapment for him. She would later come across Mika after the battle in Nagoya where this time she threw her kunai directly at Mika where they struck him on his thigh. Despite this she harbours no ill will towards him when they meet again, indeed joining in Ichinose squad in helping Mika escape. Mel Stefano She along with the rest of Guren's squad kill this nineteenth progenitor in Nagoya. Other Mahiru Hīragi Shinya's deceased fiancée. However, she loved Guren and became the demon Mahiru-no-Yo in his sword. Due to Guren caring for her in front of Mahiru she immediately killed her along with Mito and Sayuri due to her jealousy towards other women. Category:Relationships